Scared to say i love you
by princessmelissa
Summary: i hate it h/h thanks maddie and jackii for the help
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was in the cupboard {yes the cupboard} after being yelled at for accidentally saying he was a wizard he was daydreaming when Aunt Marge slapped him because didn't answer her when she asked how was school anyway he was dreaming of Hermione and wasn't paying attention so she slapped him and asked him if he was in love he forgot that he supposedly went to an all boys school and said yes I love this girl that goes to my school she is a witch and I m wizard so we are a perfect match. Then Aunt Marge fainted and hit her head. Harry was sent to his old cupboard and was yelled at for and hour.  
He wished and wished that Sirius were there when suddenly he appeared. " Come on Harry lets go got your stuff"   
Harry could not believe his luck he was with Sirius and was going to live with him {he was just freed}   
When they arrived they sat down and began to chat   
"Harry do you have a crush"  
"Huh"  
" Harry tell me who you who you like"  
"What did you say Hermi sweetie"  
" Oh you like hermi do you"  
"How do you know?'  
Asked Harry  
"Well saying Herm sweetie gives it away"  
" I said that"  
"Yes gees you must be love sick"  
"Sirius"  
"Yes Harry"  
" I'm scared to say I LOVE YOU TO HER"  
"No problem so was your father"  
Just then Remus Lupin enter the room "hey what's up with snuffles {Harry had become a animargi and he could turn into a dog and a stag so they called him snuffles] "he is love sick"  
Replied Sirius   
"Harry and Hermi siting in a tree...........  
"Owww Harry"  
"Any way we have something to tell you we are teaching DADA at hogwarts"  
"What" said Harry who was thinking about hermione again?  
See told you Remus love sick  
  
End of chapter 1 next one will be out tomorrow I promise more romance then.  
  



	2. chapter 2

Scared To say I LOVE YOU  
Chapter 2  
  
Remus pov  
Harry is in love and I couldn't be happier for him but I don't know how to help him but I cant he is so much like James it is not funny. I have a major crush on Sybil Trelawney but no one knows not even Sirius.  
  
Sirius pov  
Harry is so much like James and he doesn't even know it he is scared of Hermione but is never even scared of VOLDEMORT he rather duel with him that talk to her. Hermione is so much like Lily, being muggle born, being a know it all, her trouble making side and her fright of Harry ( yes she loves him back he doesn't know though). He is so love sick. Anyway I haven't told anyone yet but I am in love with Minerva Mc Gonnall  
{Don't laugh it could happen}  
  
Harry pov  
  
Every time I think of hermi all I want to do is kiss her but I know she won't wanna go out with me. I cant wait till tomorrow I will see her and maybe {I said maybe} I will ask her out.  
  
Hermione 's pov  
I am in major trouble how will I study for the owls with Harry on my mind he is all I think about 24/7. I hope he asks me out but he wont.  
  
  
Harry's pov   
We got on the hogwarts express and found a empty carriage when we sat down I looked into her eyes and couldn't help my self is kissed her then she kissed me and then Ron came in saying how gross it was when he left we continued to kiss again we were interrupted by the lady with the food trolley she said she was wondering when we would get together she seamed to know we were the Gryffindor prefects.  
  
  
Hermione's pov  
Today Harry kissed me it was great. I love him so much. I hope he asks me to the valentine's ball. He seams happy that Sirius and Remus are working at Hogwarts.  
5 months later 1 week before Valentines Day  
  
  
  
" Hermione you can open you eyes now"  
"Look at this place Harry were are we"  
"We are at my favourite thinking spot"  
"Its beautiful"  
" Hermi will you go to the Valentines Day Ball with me"  
"Yes Harry id love to"  
Professor Dumbledore watched the two love bids kiss under the pale moonlight he sighed   
"Just like James and Lily that was their favourite spot too"  
  
Harry ran to Sirius   
"Guess what guess what"  
Sirius began to chuckle   
"What Harry"  
"I asked Hermi to the dance and she said yes"  
"I guessed that I am going with Minerva and Remus is going with Sybil"  
"Cool"  
"Night Sirius"  
"Night Harry"  
  
  
Well that was chapter 2 I promise chapter3 will be loads better it will include the dance much more romance and the other characters will get dates {yes even snape} r/r  



	3. chapter 3 the dance and a pro.......

Hi its me this one is better and please review  
  
Scared to say I love you chapter3  
  
  
" Paviti how do I look"   
"ooohhh sexy if Harry isn't head over heals with you he will be now"  
" Hermi"  
"Are you listening"?  
"What did you say Harry" said hermione who was dazed  
" See she is love sick she thinks of him 24/7" said Lavender  
  
  
Harry's pov  
Hermi came down the stair god she looked like an angel I wanted kiss her but I resisted the urge. I took and arm and we were off. I asked her to dance {I actually asked her} and she said yes he danced so closely it was like we were stuck together I looked around and saw Snape {yes I said Snape} dancing with Madam Pompfry {yes Madam Pompfry} and they kissed {eeeeeeeeeewwwwww} I took hermi to my thinking spot and said "hermi I I I I I I I llllllooovveeee yyyyyyyooooouuuu" he stuttered  
" Me too" she said   
  
Hermi pov  
He told me he love me I couldn't believe it I was so happy I could of cried and he kissed me and I kissed him and oooohhhhhh I love him.  
Exactly 1 year latter   
Vanlentines day  
  
Prologue   
Harry and hermione are going out they are head boy and girl Ron and lavender are head boy and girl too they are sitting at Harry thinking spot  
  
" Hermi will you marry me?"  
"Harry I ............  
  
I am mean aren't I anyway what will hermi say  
Mel_potter   



	4. too many proposals

Scared to say I love you chapter 4  
  
  
"Harry I ... nnnnnoooooooo Yuk gross"  
"hermi why"  
" no harry I am talking about that"  
hermione pointed to two figures by the lake it was Ron and ....Draco  
" Ewwwwww I am going to kill them" {Harry was upset at them from ruining the moment}  
  
" So hermi will you"  
" Oooohhhhh yes"  
  
  
"Ronald Weasley where are you?"  
"Whats up harry"  
"Why were you kissing Draco by the lake hhhmmmm"?  
"You saw us"  
"I was trying to have a romantic time with hermi and I saw it it was gross.  
"Well what did you expect"?  
"Well maybe you and Lavender but Draco eeeeewwwww"  
{Don't tell me it is gross I kinda found that out my self}  
Harry and Ron just had a huge fight and Harry and hermi were walking down a corridor when the heard  
" Poppy will you marry me"  
"yes serves"  
"Eeewwww" said hermione and Harry in unison  
They kept walking until they heard   
"Sybil will you marry me"  
"Ooooohhhhhh yes Remus"  
They continued walking until they heard   
" Minerva will you marry me"  
"Yes I will Sirius"  
Harry and hermione were now totally grossed out I mean between   
Draco, Ron, Madam Pompfry, Snape, professor Trelwney, professor mcgonal and Sirius there was going to be 4{yes 4 weddings no funeral yet}  
  
It had been 2 months and no one knew that anyone was getting married yet {I did say yet}  
  
  
"Harry iiiiiiiiiiii waaaaannnnnt to tell you that........."  
  
  
  
You are going to hate me Cliffieoohhh well please review kkk   
  



	5. whats up with hermi

Scared to say I love you chapter 5  
Whats wrong with Hermi?  
  
  
"Harry I have something to tell you"  
"So do I Hermi hall I go first"  
"Ok"  
"imadeitontotheenglandquiditchteam" Harry said really fast  
" So you made it onto the England Quidditch team did you"  
"Yes I did now what did you want to tell me"  
"Harry iiiiii aaaa mmm pregnant"  
"Oh my god"  
" Are you sure"?  
"Yes"  
"Is it mine"?  
"What go away Harry I don't ever want to see you again"?  
Hermione ran off crying  
  
Harry's pov  
Me a father I cant believe it. I didn't mean to say is it mine I was just so shocked I didn't know what to say.  
  
Professor Dumbledore heard a soft sobbing noise he opened the door of the potions room and saw Hermione in a corner sobbing   
"Whats up hermione"  
"I just had a fight with Harry"  
"May I ask what it was about"  
"I guesss so"  
"wellharryandmeweresitingoutsideanditoldhimiwaspregnateandheaskedifitwashisandigotupsetanditoldhimtoleaveandthisisallsutchabigmess"   
Said Hermione in a rush  
  
"Well I have to talk to proff mcgonadall so come with me"  
  
"Before you and Harry make up I have to tell you something"  
" I..........."  
  
  
You really must hate me another CLIFFIE the third by my count anyway r/r   
Mel_potter  
H/H forever  



	6. meet the Parents

Meet the Parents  
  
  
" Hermione I am pregnant too"  
"Really professor Mc gonal"  
"Yes"  
  
" Now we must find Harry and tell your Parents"  
  
  
  
Harry's pov  
I didn't mean to say what I said I was just so shocked and now I must go with Hermione to tell her Parents{ who by the way I haven't met yet} who i am sure wouldn't like me after they heard what I have to say.  
  
Caroline Granger{hermiones mum} pov  
  
My little girl had this look of fear in her eyes I didn't think it was about the wedding we already knew then it struck me could she be Pregnant.  
I had the same look on my face when I told my mum {Yes Hermiones parents became Parents at 16}  
I wonder.  
  
Dave Granger hermiones dad  
{Someone tell me his name and ill change it)  
  
Caroline had a strange look on her face it was shock or was she in deep thought hermione had just said she had to tell us something. My future son in law had a scared you thoughtful expression on his face I didn't know what to think. But then I saw it day yar wou the look I had on my face when I met Carolines parents I wondered what was coming next.  
  
  
Hermione pov  
The words had just passed my lips and boy did my dad look mad, my mum only had a look of Understanding on her face and Harry just looked extremely scared oh well what could I do. My dad took Harry away from me to talk to him and me and mum had a huge talk she wasn't angry just shocked.  
  
  
Harry's pov   
I think Dave was angry but I think he liked me we had a talk and every thing was going fine till he looked over a hermione and looked into her eyes he must have thought it was a joke he screamed for hours until I took herm by the hand and took her to my Uncle's house we had to do this again but now it would be worse...  
  
" Harry I."  
{This was said by uncle veron}  
  
  
My 4th Cliffie I am sooooooooo mean watch out this story might be 20 chapters anyway c-u @ fanfiction.net mel_potter  
  
  
  
  



	7. meet the dursleys

Scared to say I love you   
Chapter 7 Meet the Dursleys  
  
" Harry get out now you are 18 and I am no longer responsible"  
" Fine I hate you Veron"  
..............................................................  
  
  
Harry's pov  
  
I had just had the worst day of my life Hermione's dad told us off and now she is crying in my lap in the boy's dorms. I don't know what to do.  
  
Hermione's pov  
  
I am really depressed I just found out that my mother had me at 16 which is one year younger than me and my dad told me and Harry of so bad all I want to do is cry.  
  
Harry got up and ran to Dumbledores office   
" Harry what is the matter?"  
" My scar is hurting we must watch out I think Voldemort is here"  
" Ok let's go"  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Minerva {who were both 2 1/2 months pregnant} were siting in the teachers staff room talking about their horrible days when they heard   
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" said Minerva  
  
The unknown person opened the door and Hermione knew who it was strait away it was..............................  
  
Sorry have to wait till the next chapter   
Only Joking  
  
  
It was Voldemort{ Dun Dun Dahhhh}  
  
"Where's Harry Mudblood"  
"I I I don't know"  
"Well then you and your little I mean old friend will have to pay"  
"Crucio"{how do u spell it}  
  
Hermione's pov   
  
The pain was excruciating it nearly killed me and I kept getting little kicks from my stomach I felt sorry for my baby"  
Then it went black  
  
Harry's pov   
I walked in the staff room but it was to late Hermione and Minerva were on the floor I checked for their pulse they were alive I carried Hermione and Dumbledore carried Minerva to the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and said  
"Harry the baby is it ok?"  
Just then Hermione saw Madam Popfry walk up to her  
"Hermione its fi.........."  
Cliffie number 5 ok till next time  
Mel_potter  
P.s  
No Flames  
  
  



	8. The wedding Planner

Chapter 8 the wedding planner  
  
U know I only own the plot and the wedding planner  
  
  
"The baby its well its finding it hard to cope"  
"Oh no its its Just passed away I am so sorry Hermione do you want to hold him I am warning you a 2 month old is tiny"  
  
Hermione's pov  
As I held my dead baby I burst into tears he was dead no longer breathing and no longer alive he was so small.  
  
Harry's pov   
Hermione was devastated and so was I young Albus Hermione wanted to call him that after Dumbledore for some reason anyway I decided it would be best to take her to her mothers that day I didn't really know how to comfort her.  
  
At the Grangers  
  
Caroline Granger  
I opened the door and my little girl fell into my arms crying before I could ask her what was wrong young Harry walked in with tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
"What's that Sl** doing in my house" screamed Hermione's dad  
" She has just had the worst f***** day of her live so shut up"  
Screamed Harry   
"Hermione tell me what happened"  
" Well most evil wizard in the world tortured me and and my baby he he died" she began to cry again.......................  
  
Should I stop here ok nahhhh only joking  
  
"Harry we have a meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow so don't be late ok"  
" Ok I will be late"  
" Harry" she said laughing for the first time in ages   
  
  
" Now what is your name"?  
" Hermione"  
"Oh were is he"  
"Who your fiancé?"  
"Yes he is probly practising Quidditch"  
By this time the wedding planner {she is a witch too} was grumpy she usually dealt with Famous people but Dumbledore insisted that she plan this couples wedding.  
  
" Hi mio"  
"Hi baby what took you so long"  
"I was just playing quiddich and we won"  
"Can we get on with this?" said the wedding planner  
" So what's your name young man"  
  
Wedding planners pov  
This boy he looked like James Potter I know it sounds silly but he does. I planned the wedding of James and Lily and I was Harry's godmother (she was not married to Sirius) the boy brushed his hair aside and I saw it the scar the famous lightening bolt scar   
  
' Oh my god Harry is it you"  
"Yes have I met you before"?  
"Harry I am your god mother and I planned your parents wedding."  
" Are you Sirius "?  
" No she is Mary but I am Sirius"  
"What are you doing here waiting for Minnie"?   
The wedding planner was on the phone saying   
"Guess what I am planning Harry Potters wedding"  
Then planned to have a wedding together ( Harry, hermi, Minnie, Sirius, Remus and Sybil.  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts Harry wanted to find Ron to ask him to be best man but Ron found Harry instead and said  
" Harry I want you to.........."  
  
  
  
  
Cliffie Number 5 I think R/R no flames.  
Mel_potter  
  



	9. The Wedding

Scared to say I love you   
Chapter 9 The wedding   
  
  
  
"Harry will you be my best man" asked Ron  
" Sure if you want"  
  
  
  
Harry Pov   
Well it is my big day I am marrying Hermione.  
I can't believe it the party was great last night and all I want to do is kiss hermione .  
  
Hermiones pov   
I am at Minerva's house and am nearly ready I wish Harry was here but I can't wait to see him ooh I am nervous.  
  
Hormone arrived at the alter when a distressed Remus walked up to Hermione and said  
  
" Hermione Ron and Draco have not arrived yet and Ron is best man"  
Suddenly hermiones mobile rang {for all you smuggles it is a portable telephone}  
" Hello"  
" Hi herm what's up"?  
"Ronald Weasley were are you?"  
" At home were should I be"  
" Are you drunk/"?  
" Sure"  
" Let me speak to Draco"  
"Draco why are you not here"  
"Get your but over here now"  
"Ok"  
  
Harry's pov   
Finally Ron and Draco showed up drunk as but a spell fixed them pretty well I was standing at the alter waiting the music started.  
  
Hermiones pov   
The flower girls went first then came the bridesmaids and now it was us the three of us walked down the aisle.  
Remus and Sybil were first then it was Minerva's and Sirius turn I was my turn  
"hermione do you take Harry potter for richer for poorer in sickness in health from this day forward" said Dumbledore  
"I do"  
" Now Harry I understand you have I written you own vowels"  
" Yes I have"  
" Hermione I knew I loved you before I meet you and you can ask all my friend but last year all I did was think about you 24/7 and I would love to be your husband"  
"Is there any reasons why these to should not be married speak now"  
"I have a reason," said a man I a dark cloak he remove the hood and it was.  
  
This one really sux but the next few will be better. What is this CLIFFIE number6 or is it 7? Oh well. NO FLAMES I need at least 5 good reviews before I will continue  
  
Mel_potter  



	10. What a prank!!!!!!!

Scared to say I love you chapter 10  
  
  
" Fred and George Weasley what are you doing"  
"Mum you ruined the joke"  
" Well you to ruined the wedding"  
  
" Mrs weasley its ok that joke was hilarious" Shouted Sirius   
  
  
No one minded the joke except for Hermione who got over it pretty fast it was time for the couples to have their first dance.  
  
{Hermione is pink, Harry is blue, Minerva is orange, Sirius is green, Sybil is purple and Remus is red}  
  
Maybe its intuition   
Some thing you just don't question  
Like in your eyes I see my future in a mist and there it goes   
I think found my best friend  
  
I love Hermione soooo much. I am so glad we picked this song it reminds me of myself and how I love Hermione.  
  
I know I might sound more than a little crazy but I believe...  
  
" I love you Harry"  
" Ditto"  
  
oh I love Harry so much I wish that Voldemort wasn't after him I am so scared for him.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I meet you I have been waiting all my life.  
Oh I love Sirius some much but some times he can be a brain less git. Oh I just witnessed something very odd I just saw Ronald Weasley propose to DRACO MALFOY  
  
Ohhhh ohhh hhhhoooo oooohhhhh I knew I love you before I meet you I have been waiting all my life. Those weasleys are just like me and my friends when we were young except for the fact that o my god did Ron just propose to Malfoy.  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces searching for I think I found my best friend.  
  
I predicted that Hermione and Harry would get together but Minerva thought I was crazy ooohh well.  
Ohh I forgot tomorrow is a full moon.  
  
I know it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
I knew I love you before I meet you   
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I meet you I have been waiting all my life.  
  
  
Oh no it's a full moon tomorrow night.  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you  
  
  
Caroline Grangers pov  
  
I watched my little girl fly away on a broomstick with cans tied to it and tried not to cry.  
  
  
  
Well as you can see I love savage garden and please r/r did I tell u this is my first fic so be nice  
  
Hope u liked it mel_potter  
  
  
  



	11. dont go please

# Scared to say I love you chapter 11

" Don't go please"

Sorry people but last time the colours didn't show but I hope this time they do please please r/r I live for them {blue is for Harry, Pink Hermione, orange Minerva, green Sirius, purple Sybil and red for Remus. Dumbledore is dark blue.

## I don't own any one ok

The honeymoon is over and it is 15 September.

The men{ yes all three}

Have to leave for Auror business they are at Hogwarts and Hermione is dada teacher {she is also training to be a professor}

I knocked on the potter's room door and watched as they fumbled to grab some clothes I was in hysterics I closed the door and waited for them to come out.

Hermione's eyes are full of concern and tears she is begging me " don't go" Please don't go"

I am so scared that I will lose him I love him so much.

Oh look at Hermione well if I remember rightly lily looked the same when James had to leave.

The women cried as the men left.

Hermione broke down at the same time as Minerva it would be terrible for them to lose their husbands after such a short time of loosing their babies.

Well that is such a short chapter but I am going to write the next one now and I will have a very strange surprise ok.

R/r mel_potter


	12. Hermione's secret

Scared to say I love you Chapter 12  
Hermione's secret  
  
U know I don't own anyone k.  
  
It is now Christmas.  
  
Hermione was talking to SNAPE about her next Professor training lesson when suddenly she... Fainted on him.  
  
  
  
Hermione pov   
  
I woke up in the Hospital wing and saw madam Pomfry and Snape kissing it was gross so I cleared my throat loudly.  
Madam p ordered Snape out and he said something that literately made me throw up he said " BUT BUT I AM HORNY FOR U BABY"  
Madam p looked at me and said " Hermione you are Pregnant"  
I could of cried with joy I wanted more than anything that to have another baby and now I could.  
  
At dinner  
  
{Remus is visiting}  
  
" Hermione you ate a lot tonight" said Minerva when everyone but her Remus and Sybil had gone  
  
" Well you do when u are eating for two"  
" Oohhhh my god me and Minerva are pregnant too"  
At that moment Remus chocked on his pumpkin juice"  
  
" What" he shrieked  
I have writers block so I will write the next chapter tomorrow so please please r/r and NO FLAMES please r/r   
  
  
Mel_potter  



	13. " Albus Potter?"

# Scared to say I love you chapter13

" Albus Potter????"

" What am I going to be a father?" screeched Remus 

" Yes"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" Professor may I have a word"

" Of course Hermione"

"Professor you are going to be a great grandfather"

" How could I, I don't have any children"

"Yeah right Albus Potter"

"How do you know my real name?"

" I read about it in a book and I know you were only trying to protect your child"

" Whats this about you having a baby?"

"Well I am"

" Congratulations" 

…

At breakfast it is 2 weeks to Valentines

Hermione ran to the Bathroom her morning sickness was bad now and she didn't know that Snape was following her.

When she returned to the table Snape said

" WHY ARE YO TRINING TO BE BELIMIC AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LOOK IT AND ALSO THAT I AM GLAD YOU KILLED THAT BABY {snape does not know that Volemort killed Hermione's baby}

Hermione ran out of the room with tears in her eyes and……………….

\

Another Cliffie I think it is number 8 or whatever please please r/r I live 4 reviews and they help me write better

Till next time 

Mel_potter p.s I am working on a new flic called lily riddle and need ideas


	14. harry's suprising day

# Scared To say I love you Chapter 14

## Harry's day of surprises

" Hermione wait" Professor Mc Gonall ran after him while the whole table glared at Snape

Ramus had returned to his Auror duties and Sirius was back he heard someone crying and went to see what was wrong

"Hermione what is the matter?"

"wellwelliamscaredthatwhenharryfindsoutiampregnanthewontwantthebabyorhewillbekilledbeforeitisbornandmylifeissocomplicated" said Hermione in a rush

" I am sure he will want your baby and guess what he will be back in February"

" Really??????"

" Trust me and I know all he does is think of you 24/7"

" Please don't tell him yet I will tell him"

" OK"

"Please do me a favour and help me pull a prank on Snape"

" Ok"

It is now Valentines Day Today {sorry 4 rushing it but this will be very fluffy}

Harry's pov 

I arrived back home and couldn't wait to see Hermione but when I arrived she kissed me a few times and then left me standing there so I decided to see Dumbledore.

" Come in Harry"

" Professor do you know what is wrong with Hermione she was acting strange as soon as I arrived has she found someone else?"

" No she is fine she probably is busy"

"I need to tell you that I am your Great grandfather"

"Are you serious "

" No i am Albus"

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Meanwhile 

Diagon Alley madam Malkings shop

" How may I help you Hermione?"

" Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes"

" I bet you need some maternity robes and Harry doesn't know so you want me not to tell anyone???"

"Well yes how could you tell, i am I showing already"

" No i am great a Divination" she said Sarcastically 

Harry's pov 

It takes Hermione ages to get ready but today she is taking a long time today maybe it is because of the ball.

Hermione and Harry were dancing and………….

{Sure I wanna stop here but I will continue I can't resist a cliffie but I can resist now"

" Harry I don't know how to tell you but I I am am am"

" Spit it out" said Harry

" Ok I am pppp pregnant"

" Oh my god" he fainted 

Hermione when and grabbed a huge bucket of water and poured it over his head.

He came to and said 

" Hermione you shouldn't be carrying things that heavy"

They went outside and sat under the tree and kissed under the moonlight.

Hey how was that any suggestions please r/r and NO FLAMES I live for reviews h/h 4 eva C U @ Fanfiction.net


	15. Ron and Draco's wedding

# Scared to say I love you

Draco and Ron's wedding

## Draco's pov 

It is my wedding today and I can't wait till I get to say I do. Hermione is maid of honour and Harry is best man. I hope our parents can set aside their differences today so we can all have a good time.

### Ron's pov

Soon I will be Mr Ronald Malfoy-Weasley. Draco and I decide to talk to Hermione and ask her to have a child for us we really want children.

#### " Hormone you have to wear it" Pleaded Mrs Weasley

#### " NO!!!!! I makes me look fat"

#### " Really Hermione you will look fine in it you are Pregnant and I cant even tell"

#### " NO I refuse to"

#### 

#### Mrs Weasley stuck her head in the chimney and shouted. " HARRY CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE"

#### "What's up" said Harry

" Well your wife refuses to wear the maid of honour dress"

" Leave me alone with her for a minute and I will make her"

Mrs weasley left

" Hermione if you don't put on that dress I will … tickle you to death"

He started to tickle he so she said

"Ok I give up"

"You look sexy," said Harry after she had put on the dress

" Well you look so sexy in that set of dress robes"

### Ron's pov 

After we said I do all I felt was relief 

##### Draco's Pov

We said I do and we were married lord I love RON it still sound weird saying it after all those years of FAKE hate.

Jordan Lee was on the stage and was running the speeches and stuff and he said

" Well I have been told that a certain young lady in here has a great voice will she sing for us come up hermione"

She walked on the stage looking nervous and then she sung

All of the song Crusin'

"Well guys I am sorry to say that this young lady is not available but is married to a friend of HARRY POTTER who is a good friend of the couples"

Hermione pov

I was surprised that some guys booed when Jordan told them that I was married.

Well guys very short but I will be better soon give me ideas and please r/r thanks to KALCHICK and MADSYGAL for the help and please r/r please

Mel_potter


	16. " Hermione are you ok????"

# Scared to say I love you chapter 16

" Hermione are you ok????"

## Hermione pov

Well I am due in about 1 week and I can't wait Harry wont let me do anything for myself anymore and I am just so tired.

Hermione was sitting under a tree with Minerva, Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin and Sybil {Harry is somewhere not under the tree ok} and Sirius decided he would be mean and tease her all day.

" Well Hermione I just heard that you had a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart" teased Sirius 

" I did not," screamed Hermione as she ran after him

"Or was it another Professor, that's right it was Snape"teased Sirius 

"Ill get u Sirius," screamed Hermione chasing him but he was a lot faster

" Now I know who it was it was Professor Lupin," teased Sirius 

"Hey!!!!" said Remus 

Hermione was now trying to catch Sirius at the same time as trying to curse him then she stopped dead in her tracks.

" Hermione are you ok????" asked Hagrid

She didn't answer 

" Hermione are you in labour??????" asked Minerva

"Yes!!!!!!!" she screeched

Hagrid picked her up and was carrying her to the hospital wing when …….

" Aww" said Minerva and Sybil in unison

" You to as well then said madam pompfry

Harry's pov

I sat with Hermione; she held my hand so tight I thought it would fall off. I felt like a trader for putting her though this and then….. a girl.

Hermione pov

My girl she is beautiful oooh I love her ouch I think I am having twins.

Harry ran into the room and saw Hermione's face he now knew it would be twins.

" Harry how is Destiny," she asked 

"Fine honey" he replied resting his head on her stomach just then she had another contraction and accidentally got him in a headlock.

" Hermione ouch can you let go of my head" said Harry nearly chocking 

Meanwhile Minerva has given birth to a baby boy called Michael and Sybil has given birth to a girl and a boy called Michelle and Charlotte

Hermione had just given birth to two {I said two} boys {she now has triplets their names are James and Oscar and Now was having a fourth. The baby was born but did not cry Hermione thought she was dead until ……………………………

" wah wah wah wah !!!!!!"

Harry's pov 

Our last child we named Lily my gold quadruplets wow

Well I will stop there Now a really big thanks for all those people who reviewed {the nice ones} but I need help this is my first fic and your review s help me get better so please review only if you say something nice to say I have a bone to pick with you mean people who gave me bad review and flames . .

{

~

I am so unhappy with you but I will forgive u and please only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM OK oh well c u @ fanfiction.net

Mel_potter 


	17. Meet ..... My kids, Dad

# Scared to say I love you Chapter 16

Meet ……….

## Harry's pov

I can't believe it I am a father and a father of Quad triplets I can't wait till I can show them off

Hermione and Harry are sitting on chairs at Snape's and Poppy's wedding. Poppy is about to kiss Snape when…

She threw up all over him and ran to the Bathroom so hermione ran after her.

" Poppy r u ok????"

" Yes" Said Poppy

" Are you pregnant Poppy????"

" Yes!!!!" said Poppy 

" Darling where are you ???? Asked Snape{yes he just walked into the girls bathroom}

Hermione left them to talk

" Hermione I would like to complement you, you have lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw you how did you do it??"Said Dave Granger

" She found a good diet," Harry said because Hermione hadn't yet told him so was pregnant 

" Whom are you babysitting for" he said pointing to Destiny, Oscar, Lily and James

"Ahh Dddad they are my children"

"WHAT" he said 

" Well I was Scared to tell you I thought you would be mad you know after last time"

" Ooh they are so cute what are there names???"

" This is Destiny Oscar, Lily and James\

Well I don't know what to write next so help me r/r/r/r/r/r/rr//r/r//r and review I love them Mel_potter


	18. " who r u babysitting for?"

Scared to say I love you Chapter 18  
" Harry who are you baby sitting for??"  
  
  
  
Well how r u guys firstly I do know that Draco and Ron r boys   
And secondly I own no one.  
  
They r still at poppy's wedding  
  
  
  
"Hi Harry" said Dumbledore  
" Hi" said Hermione and Harry in unison  
" Oh who are you babysitting for?" said Dumbledore  
  
" I am not babysitting these are my children" said Harry  
" Are you 2 taking after Sirius"?  
" No they are my Children Dumbledore this is Destiny (the oldest), Oscar (2nd oldest), James (3rd oldest) and Lily (youngest)" said Hermione  
  
" Are you Sirius?" said Dumbledore  
" No I am Harry of corse I am serious"  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Harry was ready to kill the next person who asked him who he was baby-sitting for when.  
  
  
" Hello I am looking for a Harvey or Harold Potter" Said Brad Pitt   
" Well I am Harry Potter... is thhhhat u Gilderoy??"  
" Oh this guy Dumble head or something said people here might call me Gilderoy I am Brad and this is my wife Jennifer" Said Gilderoy (brad pitt)  
  
" Oh who are you baby sitting for" said Jennifer  
" Grrrr they r my children so leave me alone" Said Harry  
They leave (brad and Jennifer)  
  
Ron and Draco walk up to Hermione and ask to have a private word  
  
" Hermione will u........................  
  
  
  
  
Well I know that sux but the next one will be better so give me suggestions k  
Love Mel_potter  
P.s r/r   



End file.
